10 Ways of Flirting
by changbo
Summary: 10 little scribbles inspired by the 10 Ways of Flirting meme on PIXIV. IceNor  NOT NorIce  Rated T cause' I'm not good at this sort of thing. R&R plz?
1. Holding Hands

_1. Holding Hands_

"N-Norway.."

The blond nation looked up from his book at Iceland in question, the same dull look on his face. "Ja, Island?"

"I need to talk to you. Now." The silver haired boys blushing face and serious expression left the other puzzled, "Mmm… Okay."

Norway stood up, placing his marked book on the couch he was sitting on. Iceland grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway, pulling Norway in front of him and placing him against the wall, hands on both of his upper arms. Norway looked up at the slightly taller nation with slight suspicion.

"Okay, we're here now, Island. What do you want to talk abou-"

"I love you!"

Person blue eyes widened, if only for a moment, "… I love you too, Iceland."

The taller boy shifted, letting go of his brother's arms, looking slightly distressed

"No. I mean I _love,_ love.. you…", his voice got weaker as he went along. Norway nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, I love you too." The tinting of red on his face was all Iceland needed to know that the blond in front of him was telling the truth. Letting out a sigh of relief, Iceland took the others slightly smaller hands in his and squeezed gently. Norway squeezed back with a genuine smile on his face that lit up the whole room. Iceland smiled back as they kissed for the first time.

/end.

imaborder imaborder imaborder imaborder

**[A/N- well lookie here. I updated -yaaaaaaaay!omg1-**

**Pehheh, lately I've getting into the cuteness that is WhalePair~ aren't you proud? –heeeeee- this pairing needs waaaaaay more Ice!seme. I'm sorry if that disturbs you, r-really I am! That's just how I imagine it. Also, about the Iceland-is-slightly-taller thing… welll, let me just put it this way…**

**Iceland is 6'. Literally. **

**There is **_**no way**_** Norway is **_**taller**_** than **_**six freakin' feet**_**. Really, if you compare everyone if Norway is taller than Icey then Sve is a freakin' **_**giant of over 7'**_**. So no, Norway is not taller than Iceland. So, basically my Nordic5(+1) height chart is;**

**(from smallest to biggest. **

**Sealand-Finland-Norway-Iceland-Denmark-Sweden.**

**Got it memorized? **

**NaTa, out! –ninja poofs-**


	2. Grabbing The Arm

_2. Grabbing The Arm_

Violet eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Norway, his lover, his precious brother was walking with that moronic Dane in a park.

_In a park!_

Jealousy surged in his hot blooded veins as his hands, balled up into fists, started shaking.

_Mine,_ his brain told him, _he's __**mine**_!

His brain nearly had an emergency shutdown as he saw that the Dane's arm was slowly making its way to rest on Norway's small shoulders. Iceland surged forward as quickly and as quietly as he could, stopping right beside the Norwegian. He placed a hand on Norway's arm and gently pulled him closer, so as not to startle him, and wrapped his own other arm around his shoulders. He glared at the Dane, trying to be as threatening as he could.

Norway blinked, then he blushed slightly as Denmark stared at the two brothers in front of him. Denmark opened his mouth to say something but Iceland cut him off.

"He's mine. Understand?"

Denmark raised his hands up as a sign of friendliness, "Okay okay, Icey. I get it. no need to be so possessive." , he turned to Norway and winked, "Nice catch ya got there, Nor! See you two lovebirds later, okay?" he flashed them his signature Grin of Blinding Happiness, waved and walked back down in the general direction of the hotel he was staying at.

Norway, craned his head back to look at his brother's face, still glaring at Denmark's retreating back. "mmm, Fannar?" he said, using his human name.

"Yeah, Gabriel?"

Iceland averted his eyes from Denmark to look at his brother. "Lets go sit down." Iceland nodded, letting go of his arm but keeping his own arm around the other's shoulders and walked over to a shady tree in the field. They settled, propped up against the bark with Norway's head on Iceland's shoulder. There was silence for a minuet and Iceland put his head on Norway's.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" the blond asked.

Iceland sighed, "I got jealous, I guess…"

Norway let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?", Iceland said, taking his head off of Norway's to stare at him, his face slightly red. Norway shook his head 'no' and shrugged, turning to the snow-haired boy, the smile still in place. "I'd never cheat on you Fannar. Hans is just a friend."

Iceland nodded and gave out a laugh of his own. "I guess that was pretty childish of me, huh?"

Norway leaned up and pecked Iceland on the lips, "Yeah, it was"

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt.

/end.

imaborder imaborder imaborder imaborder

**[A/N- Oh….. Em….. Gee….. **_**A MUTI CHAPTER? HYAAAAAAA~! **_

**Ne ehh, I-I'm sooooorrry Danny! I love you d-don't worry! –cries in corner holding Denmark plushie-**


	3. 3 Bridal Style Carry

Iceland stepped in front of the sitting Norway, blocking out the warm sun. The blond, in question, looked up from the grass he was ripping up.

"Yes Fannar?"

Iceland's face was blank, mostly. His red-violet eyes were burning with an unexplained determination. Norway raised an eyebrow, silently questioning his new-found lover about what he wanted. Iceland stepped around to Norway's side and crouched down, silently sliding his arms around Norway's back and the underside of his knees. Norway unintentionally let out a very out-of-character squeak, a surge of sudden happiness and excitement rushing through his stomach as he threw his arms around Iceland's shoulders, his face turning red. He closed his eyes in sheer happiness as he waited to be carried off like he was a royal again.

"Uuurrg! Oh my.. GOD, NORWAY! Why are you so goddamned _heavy_?"

… oh.

Norway's face was turning red for an entirely new reason now. He could feel all the excitement emptying out of his stomach like someone pulled the plug; he sighed, disappointed. But it was too late for Fannar now, because he was determined to be carried by the end of the day. "I'm not heavy, you're just weak. You know what? It doesn't matter. You'll be carrying me back to the house no matter _how_ many times we have to try today." He said.

Iceland shifted so Norway was on his lap with his legs crossed.

"Oh _god_ Alex! I'm not sure if my arms can take it."

(That otherwise emotional-sounding statement was entirely in monotone, thank you.)

Norway carefully climbed on top of a rock that was about as tall as Iceland's legs. He planted his butt on the cool rock and turned to his brother, "Alright, lets try again."

Iceland, whose arms were absolutely _killing him_, wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into and was mentally cursing himself for even _thinking_ that he wanted to carry Norway. Nevertheless, he trudged up to the blond on top of the rock and tried again.

This go-round's outcome was slightly better than the last ten times. He managed to get Norway's hips to bump into his stomach which, some how, made his knees buckle and the two being sent back down to earth. Norway, luckily, landed on Iceland so he had a relatively comfy landing. Iceland on the other hand was completely winded.

Norway climbed off of his brother and pulled him up by the shoulders, Iceland's head lolling back before looking directly at Norway. Alex noticed that Fannar's usually sharp eyes were a little dazed looking. He didn't like that, so Norway started to shake poor Iceland to death.

"No-or-way, St-sto-op!", he managed to get out. After a few more shakes he pushed Norway, maybe a little to harshly, off of him so the blonde's back hit the ground with a thud and a little 'uuf!'

With a slight growl, Iceland pulled him back up by the arm and directed him back to the rock. Norway hurriedly, albeit a little dizzily, climbed back into it. Iceland stormed up to him and grabbed him roughly and Norway wondered if he should be afraid but before he knew it, Iceland brought him up and into his arms, safe and sound. Iceland turned around and walked back towards the house as Norway's arms settled around his shoulders again.

Iceland had carried him through the doorway, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Norway stared at Iceland in awe as the snow-haired nation gently put him on the soft bed, then crawled in beside him afterwards. Norway turned and kissed Ice's mouth, "I knew you could do it."

Iceland just smirked at him and closed his eyes, resting an arm around his waist possessively and pulled him closer.

/AN- Awwww wasn't that so cuuuute? Nor was a little ooc here but whateva! XDD

A huuuuge thank you to Romanticistfujoshi-san for reviewing~! I agree, this pairing is like… microscopic. O.O

Anyway, reviews plz? It makes me excited!


End file.
